


男人长逼，天下第一

by BAGE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAGE/pseuds/BAGE
Summary: 用不属于男人的器官自慰未免太性感抵触却不能拒绝肉欲与情欲同理✌🏻
Relationships: 贺红 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	男人长逼，天下第一

漂亮的手指扭开水笼头到掰不动为止，急促的水柱哗啦啦地砸进水池，莫关山本以为噪音会令大脑也浮现密密麻麻的噪点，好让那挥之不去的画面赶紧从脑袋里消失。  
然而毫无用处。

不止贺天兴致勃勃地打量他腿间时的神情，连他说“莫仔，我看到了你的蛋蛋”时的轻浮语调都清晰地在脑海里回闪。更糟糕地是他修长有力的手指弹进自己肉逼里时的痛感、光滑的指甲摩擦过肉缝之间的快感，也流连忘返地埋进了莫关山见不得人的身体深处。

——看你妈了逼的蛋，老子又肥又厚的逼你想不想看看？

莫关山多希望他的躁动能跟着逼里的水一起流干，而不是越淌越多，越多越燥，湿得像尿进了裤子，又湿又黏令人心神不宁。  
抹匀了洗手液的手来来回回的搓洗，莫关山说服自己只是在普通地洗手而已——想让碰过别人家东西的脏手变得干净些，并不是在为可能发生的某件羞于启齿的事做准备。  
至于为什么洗了一遍又一遍？操他妈的老子有洁癖。

莫关山回到卧室锁上门，从满当的衣橱角落抽出毛巾被，叠成整齐的方形铺在床单上。  
——水多，不垫着就湿一床。

莫关山对自慰并不生疏，看那条洗到褪色的毛巾被就知道他自慰的次数不少。但比起普通初中男生、性器官被命名为阴茎、两天不手冲就憋得梦遗的正常男生来说，一周一次的自慰频率着实不算频繁。  
也是因为莫关山明明前天才揉过那个异类的性器官，才死活不想承认自己流水的骚逼现在有多么想要被蹂躏。那样就等于变相地承认他蓄势待发的性欲是由贺天而起，是贺天摸了他的肉逼还像死变态一样观赏了很久，才令他逼里的水止不住的淌。  
可当我命令你，不要想象一个流水的逼，你的脑袋里会浮现什么？

莫关山脱掉校裤扔到一边，穿着白色的平角内裤爬上床，硬邦邦的床头硌得他干瘦的脊梁骨疼，于是取来个枕头垫在了后背。屁股一抬赶紧褪掉了内裤，因为他知道如果脱得太慢，就能清楚看见贴着肉逼的那片布是如何扯出黏丝再断掉粘回内裤上。  
莫关山把内裤拿到眼前看了看，他只想确认一下湿到了什么程度。看完就后悔，那好大一片加深了颜色的布料散发着淡淡的腥味，提醒着莫关山“你水好多你好骚”。

当发现自己的某个部位与常人不同时，照镜子观察它是人之常情。长着逼的莫关山也不列外，很多次他对着镜子打开腿，羞愤又好奇看着镜子里那块结构复杂的肉——莫关山随了妈妈，天生红毛，黑色素少得可怜，珊瑚色的阴毛淡得几乎透明，稀疏整齐的躺在大阴唇周围。他的大阴唇用丰满形容毫不为过，两块厚肉又肥又白，不掰直了腿根本看不见里面藏着什么好东西，甚至当他撅起屁股时贺天会误认那是他的蛋蛋，毕竟贺天也想不到一米八的痞子混混会长出个女人才有的肉逼。

像往常一样打开腿，莫关山伸手扒开他肥厚的大阴唇，挤满了水的肉逼迫不及待地咕唧了一声。藏在里面的小家伙们或许和莫关山的大阴唇是母女关系，阴蒂娇小玲珑小阴唇单薄狭窄，一起泛着盈盈水光透着诱人的梅子色。讽刺的是莫关山竟然自己也认为他的逼非常漂亮，他本以为世界上女人的逼都长这样，直到浏览学习过大量的AV视频以后他才发现丑陋的逼千篇一律，美丽的逼简直万里挑一。但当寸头与他共享美逼时他也只敢在心里嘲讽一句“这他妈也叫好看？”然后心口不一的回复一个“嗯”。

过了三五遍凉水的手还没有回暖，指尖最冷，点在阴蒂上的瞬间就敏感的抬起了腰，莫关山赶紧咬住嘴唇防止自己第一下就喘出来。忍过这一小阵快感，开始按着那颗发烫的阴蒂慢慢揉圈，指尖能感受到那玩意因为兴奋在逐渐充血勃起。莫关山觉得今天状态不太对，他只是像往常一样在适应，阴道却已经开始随着揉搓的频率一下下地收紧，顺便带着阴道口一下下地开合，每缩紧一次就从那小小的洞里挤出股透明的淫水，莫关山难以置信地伸手下去摸了摸阴道口，指尖从小阴唇间轻轻划过而已便沾湿了半根手指，湿漉漉的指尖重新按回阴蒂上，黏滑的淫水让摩擦几乎没了阻力，来回蹭蹭的快感便足以让他勾起了脚趾。莫关山敏感到怀疑自己的逼是不是坏掉了，他怕自己下一秒就高潮根本不敢像平时一样用力地按住阴蒂疯狂地边揉边搓。

更要命的是他觉得阴道好寂寞，脑袋里不停地有个声音在催他快点往阴道里插东西。  
莫关山经常安慰自己揉阴蒂和打飞机是同一个道理，借着这点虚伪的慰藉才让他能自慰得心安理得一点。而阴道就像个长舌的荡妇，流着骚水一刻不停地冲莫关山大喊大叫“想要想要”。这时候莫关山会用尽所有他能想到的脏话在意识里跟他的阴道对骂不要脸，为什么不用嘴骂出来因为他只要开口就会发出恶心甜腻的娇嗔，那声音就跟吃了春药似的一旦出了第一声就再也停不下来。

回过神来莫关山已经在用力地扒着阴道口了，圆圆的小洞都被他牵成了条横躺的肉缝，指尖刚刚探进去个头就被阴道毫不费力着急地吸了进去，指腹碾过去时甚至数得清兴奋过头的阴道壁上究竟有多少条肉褶，莫关山的手指很长轻而易举地就能碰到传说中叫G点的东西。

“嗯——！”

那玩意就像被施了诅咒的开关，一旦被碾过莫关山就会变身成神智混乱的骚货。一根手指哪里够他消遣，三根并在一起畅通无阻地埋了进去，他的阴道胆小又贪婪，这么粗的东西插进来让他害怕地缩在了一起，而当那大家伙要离开时它又恋恋不舍地拽着不让走，紧得莫关山担心会不会自己夹断自己。  
感受过莫关山阴道温度的除了他的手指还有牙刷和钢笔。那支牙刷已经被他扔进了垃圾桶而钢笔却因为身价太贵还安然无恙的躺在笔盒里，每当莫关山在教室打开笔盒看见它就会回忆起他用钢笔插自己的情景。  
不过经过对比莫关山最后还是认为手指最灵活柔软好用，至于女人自慰用的性玩具，他并非从未考虑过只是倔强的认为不能突破最后的底线。可是一想到未来某一天插进来的可能会是贺天的鸡巴他又觉得玩具好像也不是不能试一试。

？？？

什么？老子他妈刚才想了什么？？？  
竟然在渴望贺天用他的鸡巴插老子的逼！？

所以说自慰会让莫关山变成神志不清的荡妇，贺天的脸贺天的声音，贺天的唇吻过他的嘴巴贺天的手指碰过他的肉逼，他今天会自慰就是因为他被贺天摸出了感觉他想把自己的逼给贺天看想让贺天把他男人的生殖器插进自己的女人的阴道里。

没错莫关山承认了他从一开始就想着贺天在自慰所以他敏感得像被操过无数回的妓女。

“哈啊——妈的贺天……！”

莫关山抹了一把溢出来的淫水抹在高高挺起的阴蒂用力地揉，搓得小阴唇都带着来回摇摆，阴蒂的绝对快感让莫关山瞬间摸到了高潮的坎，插着阴道的手指着急地按住那绺让莫关山发疯的褶皱疯狂地来回磨蹭，阴道里面好像有条流不干的潺潺小溪，一边流水还一边被插得咕叽咕叽，偶尔还能喷着外溅几滴。莫关山闭上眼睛蹭着屁股躺进床里，细腰里好像埋了个变频跳蛋突然高高挺起又猛然落回去，勾紧脚趾的脚掌磨得床单咯吱咯吱响，在一声高昂悠长地呻吟里抬着腰失态狂乱地高潮。

从余韵里缓不过劲的莫关山像只短路的性爱娃娃在脏乱的床单里不停地抽搐颤抖，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇才发现已经缺水干裂到流血。  
慢慢地，尽全力慢地从阴道里一点点拔出手指，仍然在最后退出阴道口时敏感地抖了抖身子。莫关山整只手都被淫水打湿了根本无处安放，只能先胡乱蹭在大腿上。

精疲力尽地安静躺了片刻令身体冷静下来，意识逐渐回笼，莫关山伸手欻欻连续抽出十几张纸巾，大致擦干了手就连忙去擦泥泞不堪的腿间，然而粗糙地纸巾划过发麻的阴蒂时莫关山依然不能克制地缩紧了身体。扔掉黏糊糊的纸团，畅快淋漓的高潮结束后立刻进入萎靡的贤者时间。  
莫关山躺在床上深呼吸一口气，爬起身捞起垫在身下的毛巾被。  
——早就湿透了，渗进了床单里。

暴躁狂乱地一把扯下床单，裤子也没穿径直走向了洗衣机，哐当打开机门塞进这团肮脏的东西，倒进小半瓶洗衣液又哐当关上门。  
快速熟练地滴滴滴操作了一翻，水流声传来机器开始运转。莫关山扶着洗衣机静止了整整三分钟。

突然抓起一把自己的红发，咬着牙用气音骂了一声“操”。

——是的，他在高潮前喊了贺天的名字。


End file.
